<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart Post for Not Nebraska - NSFW by 36and40</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791881">Fanart Post for Not Nebraska - NSFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40'>36and40</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Fanart, Flashbacks, Funny, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 15, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Top Sam, Top!Sam, Voyeurism, War Table Sex, bottom!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting God sucks. They need a break. Dean offers to jerk Sam off over the bunker's map table in the war room to find a vacation spot....things get more interesting from there.</p><p>Fanart post only - NSFW - full-sized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart Post for Not Nebraska - NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094822">NOT NEBRASKA</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40">36and40</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Chimera/pseuds/Lira_Chimera">Lira_Chimera</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie69/pseuds/Valkyrie69">Valkyrie69</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full-sized file - artwork for Not Nebraska.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The image that begged to be created - illustration for the fic Not Nebraska - full-sized file.</p><p> </p><p>You can find the story here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094822">https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094822</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>